In The Now
by Fangirl762616
Summary: Tris and the gang are in High School. She meets a mysterious person named Four, who she learns has a similar life. Will their mutual need to overcome their past bind their friendship? Will they fail to live in the present and get lost in the past? Find out in this story full of ups and downs, memories, and young love. Eventual Fourtris. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! READ UPDATE FOR MORE!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! I'm new to FanFiction (long time reader though) and I thought I would give it a go. Reveiws are lovely, but optional. I am going to write favorite quotes from the book I base my story on, so Divergent quote time! Also comment for the group name I'll call you.**

**_We are not the same, but we are, somehow, one._**

**_-Tris _**

**Now for the sign off,**

**Stay brave, selfless, honest, kind, and smart guys! (cuz then you would rule the Divergents *evil troll face*)**

Prologue

My locker slams shut. A stupid girl, a jealous idiot, a teenager trying hard to look pretty but ending up looking like she stuck her face in a cake. The _wonderful_ Lauren. Oh, man, she looks absolutely _disgusting_ today. Really, really, short crop top (keyword: really), and a high-waisted skirt that just barely reaches the end of her butt. Six inch heels, heavy makeup, bleach-blonde hair done in curls, and, of course, her little flippin' posse trailing behind.

"Looks like she's a little stiff today, girls!" Lauren says in that high-pitched screech she calls a voice.

"Yeah," Her followers say in unison.

"Mmmm, how 'bout it, Stiff?" she says to me.

Through clenched teeth, I manage to get out, "I said don't call me that, or I'll rip your head off your neck."

"Oh, you aren't being very nice today, Stiff," She fakes a pout. "maybe it's because of your extreme obesity and ugliness. I mean, look at your face! You're built like a sixth grader!" She exclaims, eyeing me up and down.

"At least I'm not so desperate that I look like a clown. Oh, and everybody knows you stuff your bra." I argued.

"You know what, shorty, I would watch my back if I were you. Because we are serious about revenge," She retorts. But I am clever.

"So you're admitting that I'm right, Lauren?" I raise an eyebrow. She flips her hair, and stomps off, her 'crew' following her example. Typical Lauren.

xXx

Four wonderful words. Last. Day. Of. School.

Lauren's threat was a week ago, and I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to feel uneasy. I roll out of bed and wait for my alarm's song to finish. _I Need You _by M83.

_Have you ever had a feeling_

_That we're not alone?_

_Hold to call the feeling senile_

_They unearth more_

_Going down the dusty roads_

_We are cold and see-through_

_I need you_

_There's a reason after all_

_All the things that I have done_

_Pump the blood and leave it alone_

_Anywhere you take me_

_See it all_

_Just go and solve it all_

That song really calms me. And it has a killer sax solo. I know how to play it.

I throw on some dark wash jeans, a black tank top, and an off-the-shoulder black and silver polka-dotted three-quarter sleeved shirt. I run downstairs and find my brother, Caleb, eating breakfast, my dad drinking coffee with the paper in his hand, and my mother blending a smoothie. I sit down next to Caleb to eat my breakfast

"Beatrice, I have the day off, and so does your father. We will be here if you need anything," She says. "We can take the time to catch up. Love you both very much, have a good day," She informed me and Caleb.

"Love you too!" Caleb and I call as we walk out the door. "Not a word from Dad, as usual," I mutter. "Beatrice, you really need to stop being so selfish," He scolds as we get in our cars, his a blue Nissan GT-R that doesn't come out until May, mine a black Ferrari. Our parents are Natalie (author and illustrator) and Andrew (highest-paid Senator in the country) Prior. Caleb is the "easy A+" kid. Mom, Dad, Caleb, and everyone know where they fit in. I, on the other hand, am a totally different story. I am the shy girl in the background who is actually a wonderful athlete. I figure skate, but not really professionally. Basketball, soccer, hockey, field hockey, tennis, softball, you name it, I got it down. I play on teams, but I don't like the attention. Never liked fame, never will.

I get to school with no Lauren trouble, thank God. Pass through all my classes, easy. But I'm getting nervous. She wouldn't go all 'I'm getting revenge on you' mode and let a school year pass by before she gets me. Oh, no.

I finish TLT (Targeted Learning Time) and say goodbye to my teachers for the year. I meet Susan at my car and we hug goodbye, and we promise to text over the summer, because I will most likely be in Paris, France or Athens, Greece when we speak next. Even though I would enjoy spending my time here in Seattle, my mother insists it gives her "inspiration" for new stories. Huh, I haven't read any, so I don't know.

I'm lost in thought and about to unlock the car door when Lauren and her gang come by me. They start attacking me, kicking, punching. I fight back, and manage to knock down two out of the three, but Lauren still won't go down. I pin her down, but she grabs a knife out of her pocket and scratches me, deep, across my collarbone. I punch her jaw right before everything starts to spin, then the picture dims, until I see Caleb galloping over. Huh, he looks like a horse.

He reaches me, and then everything turns black.

**A/N: You like? R&amp;R guys! I want constructive criticism! **


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

**A/N: Hey! I've just decided to call you Initiates. So yeah. So on the weekend I have waaaaay too much time so I will most likely post 2-3 chapters. On the weekdays I will most likely post one chapter. I hate it if people don't update for a while. Really ticks me off. Also, I don't like it when people leave you hanging and don't let you know where the story went. So if I ever decide to stop a story, I PROMISE I will ALWAYS tell you. Kk, I'm done.**

_**I am selfish. I am brave.**_

**-Tris**

Chapter 1: The New Kid

I wake up to my alarm again. I might change it for the sake of new things, but I'm not sure. Maybe I want one thing to stay the same.

Oh, new life, how I won't miss the old one. I will miss Susan, and Robert (Susan's brother), and my parents and Caleb. But now, I'm staying with my 'Aunt' Tori. She is a famous restaurant owner that has over 200,000 other locations in the U.S. She also told me that she and her husband, Bud, own a little hangout place for teenagers in their town. It's called The Pit, and it has some shops in it too. She is my mother's best friend. They grew up here, in this town.

I get up to put on my outfit. I like to dress in black, but I am _not _goth. I repeat: _not _goth. I slip on a pair of skintight black leather leggings, and a dark maroon colored tee with white print that says 'perfect boys only exist in books'. I love to read, but I don't read _all_ the time. Reading and math, science, language arts… all those academics are Caleb's strong area.

I decide to slide down the bannister today. I ain't in Seattle no more.

Tori is waiting downstairs. She went to culinary school, so obviously she is a great cook. She made pancakes today, which remind me of home, but they look really fluffy and buttery… can you tell I love pancakes?

"Better save that drool for the boys," Tori points out. I laugh. "Do you even see my shirt?" I point to my shirt.

"Yes, but I showed Christina a picture of you and she said she had the perfect boy for you," She sets the pancakes down on the kitchen island. I sit on the stool, and dig in. Three words. Oh. My. God.

"Who's Christina?" I ask. "A girl in your grade that's a regular at The Pit. She said you two will be best friends. She also said you were drop-dead gorgeous." Tori casually explains.

I almost choke on my pancakes. "What?"

"Yep."

I have no idea what to make of this. I mean, I don't use makeup. I am very plain, and I, apparently, "look like a sixth grader." That scar still remains on my skin from the blade of Lauren's knife. Caleb had rushed over to me. And my punch apparently knocked her out.

I wouldn't speak to anyone for two days after I got out of the hospital. Then my mother had said, "why don't you move in with Aunt Tori?". I had said yes. So after we went to London, then Paris, then Ireland, we came back, I packed up my stuff, said my goodbyes with promises that I would visit, or they would visit me, and here I am, in Chicago, Illinois.

I had a week of summer left before I went to school, so I decided to get a tattoo. Three ravens, for each member of my family I had to leave behind. On my collarbone, over the scar, leading to my heart.

"So, is this Christina girl blind or something?" I ponder.

Tori snorts and rolls her eyes. "As if. You are beautiful, Tris."

Her nickname for me is Tris. My full name is Beatrice Grace Prior, but she didn't like Bea, which is what Caleb sometimes calls me, so she decided on Tris. I am going to use Tris as my name, instead of Beatrice, at school.

"I don't know. I'm pretty plain." I shrug. Natural blonde waist-length hair, dull bluish-gray eyes, and a, quite frankly, long nose. Caleb was interesting, brown curly hair, dimple on one cheek, bright green eyes, and a hooked nose. Me, I'm just plain.

"No you aren't, Tris." Tori states. "If Christina thinks you are drop-dead gorgeous, then, well… you'll see when you meet her. She said you are going to be part of her group, whether you like it or not."

"Okay, she seems to be determined." I laugh. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later at The Pit."

"Mmkay, just try not to get a boyfriend too soon. Caleb will kill me." She says.

I laugh and shake my head. I grab my black leather jacket and slip on black converse. I walk out the door and climb into my car. We shipped it down here. I drive to the school, Roth High, and step out. A bunch of people stare and gawk, and somebody, a boy most likely, whistles as I grab my bag. I'm a little early, so I play on my phone and lean against the car. Ugh, I am addicted to Subway Surfers.

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I look up. I am met with two boys with dark skin and dark hair.

"Hey, I'm Zeke," One of them, who is slightly taller says.

"And I'm Uriah," The other one says.

"We are the Pedrad brothers!" They say in unison. Then they fist bump. "Are you the new girl, the one Christina's been talking about?" Uriah asks. "Yep," I say with a newfound confidence I didn't have at my old school. "I'm Tris."

"Christina, we found the girl! Bring everyone over!" Zeke shouts. "By the way, nice car." The brothers whisper in together.

I turn off my phone and shove it in my bag. Then, my eyes are met with a bunch of people in black coming my way. One girl shouts, "OMG! GUYS, IT'S THE NEW GIRL! ZEKE AND URIAH, YOU ARE MY SAVIORS!" Well, I'm assuming that one is Christina.

"You're Christina, right?" I ask her.

"Yup. I am sooooooooo excited! We are going to be best friends!" She squeals. I get a good look at her. She's tall, with chin-length black hair, olive skin. She has nice features. She wears makeup, but very lightly. Just enough to make her eyes noticeable.

"So, Tris, this is Marlene," She points to a girl with blonde hair and cow-brown eyes. "-and Will," She blushes slightly when she says his name. Will has sandy hair and eyes the color of celery. "-Shauna," Shauna's a girl with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. "-and Lynn." Lynn surprises me. She had a shaved head, and the same hazel eyes as Shauna. "Shauna and Lynn are sisters," Christina explains. I nod.

"You've met the Zeke and Uriah. And- wait, where's Four?" She turns to Zeke. "He should be coming." Zeke sounds uncertain. "Oh, here he is now. Four! Over here!" I grab my phone out to start playing Subway Surfers after Zeke introduces me. I can hear Zeke behind me saying, "So, new girl. Name's Tris. She's _really _hot." I roll my eyes.

I turn around, to be met with the most beautiful eyes ever.


	3. Chapter 3: She's Beautiful

**A/N: HEY! I'M IN A REALLY GOOD MOOD! Okay, that was my spaz side. But I was hanging out with my friend during play practice, and we were on FaceQ, this cool app, and she made this weird thing and put it as my wallpaper on my phone. Ya, well lets say it was an ****_interesting _****surprise.**

**So yeah. I thought I was going to be doing Tris POV the whole story, but I changed my mind because I got Tobias inspiration. So I'll try to stay consistant with two chapters being Tris POV and two chapters in Tobias POV! So yeah. Pancakes.**

**_I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't that different. _**

**-Four/Tobias**

**Argh. I keep forgetting to do this, so...**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY PLOT! THANKS!**

**Stay cool, Initiates.**

**-Fangirl762616 **

Chapter 3: She's Beautiful

**Tobias/Four POV**

I get out of bed and groan. School. And to make it worse, Christina's been going on and on about a girl named Tris, who's starting today. She'll probably be some girl that will be all over me. Hanging on my every word, throwing herself at me. Like a bunch of girls at my school.

And my dad will give me the same speech, but adding something different. Last year it was "maintain QB position". I find it stupid that I have to work so hard to please him, but he'll never be pleased.

Marcus Eaton. My father. Bundles of joy. Beats me. Have to live up to his standards for him to keep me under this roof. You know, normal Dad/son relationship.

I throw on a black t-shirt that shows off my muscles quite well. **(A/N: I had to. Just had to.)** Black jeans. Black Nike high-tops. I run downstairs and hope Marcus is at work. But no, he had to be waiting at the table for me to eat breakfast.

"Son, I expect you to be good this year. Good grades. Same sports, maintain your QB position. Class president. And, this year, I want you to get a girlfriend. Ask one of those girls that are really beautiful. You know, those girls that are all over you. I don't care if you like them or not, they have to be pretty, really pretty. Okay?"

Whoah. What just happened? I wasn't expecting this. Forced love?

"Do good. I have to get to work." He pats my pack, hard, right where the belt came down last night. I try not to wince, but I cannot stifle the impulse.

It's funny how humans race is meant for negative thoughts. Therefore, if we keep thinking the bad, and make it a habit, we cannot ever change back to thinking positive thoughts.

Habit. Our whole world is based on habits. We have good ones, we have bad ones. Marcus has made it a habit to think no one and nothing is good for him. That's why my mother is dead.

My mother, Evelyn, was a kind woman. And she did not like Marcus and the way he was treating her. So she had an affair with another man. Big mistake. Marcus found out, and the next day her body was found at the bottom of the Chasm, a cliff near our house. Marcus smoothly lied through the whole thing, of course. No one would believe that a man of such high importance to the government would do such a thing to ruin his reputation. I, of course, had to say that they had a perfect relationship. Even at the age of nine, I knew that being a liar would make me like my father, and the guilt kept eating away at me, and so I told my best friend Zeke. He didn't tell anyone. I asked him about it once and he said, "Never have, never will, bro."

But I just sit straighter and say, "Okay." And he walks out the door. I finish breakfast, and the walk to the garage to get in my black Lamborghini. I know, a bit fancy, but my dad is the second highest-paid Senator in the country. The first is a guy named Andrew Prior.

xXx

I get to school, late for my friend group though. I overslept a bit. I see a blonde girl with my friends around a black Ferrari and think to myself, "Oh, at least she isn't wearing those short shorts the girls that chase after me wear. Zeke yells "Four! Over here!" As if I needed to be reminded. He jogs up to me. I ask, "Who is that?" We get closer. I see the girl pull out her phone, her hand hovering over an app, obviously waiting for Zeke.

"So, new girl. Name's Tris. She's _really_ hot." He winks at me. I am reminded of my father's words though. I walk up to her, about ready to introduce myself, and she turns around.

And all I can think is that her eyes give off power, and something else I can't name.

Her eyes are beautiful. _She_ is beautiful.

**A/N: AHH! FOURTRIS FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PROMISE! Sorry, it's not much. Longer chapter next time. **


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day of School

**A/N: Hi! I wanted to say that thanks for reading and reviews. Means a lot to me! Here is the long anticipated Chappy 4!**

**Okay, so I had like NO inspiration AT ALL! Then I just thought of a moment when something happened between my crush and me and BAM DA BOOM! It hit me! Also, I know Annie isn't realistic for high school. But I hate that when people do these types of stories and use a sappy romance thing for the play. Cliche much? So ya, just go along with it. And the part about the play didn't happen in my life.**

**P.S., I have ODD- Obsessive Divergent Disorder. Heh. Look up Theo James memes. They are hilarious. I was at my friend's sleepover for her birthday and we were looking up celebrity memes and I cried I was laughing so hard. And it was 2 am. We were in a hotel.**

_**She is small, but strong. Her bright eyes demand attention. Looking at her is like waking up.**_

_**-Tobias/Four**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. If I did, would I be making this Fanfic right now? No. Thank you.**

**Stay cool, Initiates. I am. And I am a role model. Be cool like me. Kk, bye**

**-Fangirl762616**

Chapter Four: The (Official) First Day

Oh, man. I must be staring at her eyes for a long time. But what I notice is she is staring right back. Not in a menacing way, but sort of like the way I'm staring at her.

Christina coughs behind us, and the girl, Tris, blushes. I look down at my shoes, but after a bit I look back up, and I say, "Hi. I'm Four." Four was, is, and will always be my football jersey number. I decided that ever since I was little, because my jersey number was 4 when I started football, that I wanted to escape my past. Escape it at school, even if I couldn't escape it at home.

I've never told anyone my real name.

"Tris," She replies. "Tris Prior."

She has waist-length golden hair, and her eyes are an icy blue, with hints of gray and silver. They hold all kinds of emotion. And no girl I have ever met has that. Her nose is thin and long, but I think it adds just enough balance to her features. She isn't pretty. Not hot. _Hot_ is for shallow people. Tris, is not shallow. The only word for her is beautiful. Beautiful is a word only used for a deep, whole purpose, otherwise it isn't true.

She has on a shirt that says, "perfect boys only exist in books". She has on a black leather jacket, and converse. Casual, but it suits her nicely.

"So, guys," Zeke says, clearing his throat, "Let's go get our schedules."

Everyone says yes, but I just nod. I keep stealing glances at Tris, and our eyes meet once. She blushes and looks at the ground, but I just keep looking.

As we walk down towards the front desk, I see a flyer that says: "Annie the Musical: tryouts on Wednesday." I like to act, but I am kinda average at singing. I like plays. But I don't know what good characters are in there that I could try out for.

I notice the flyer catches Tris' eye, too. For a moment I could picture our hands intertwined, our lips connected.

_Woah, slow down a bit, Tobias. You just met this girl. You don't even know her!_ My conscience scolds. _You get to know her, then decide if she is worth it._ Well, her eyes look worth it. I say to myself. _Shut up! _"You shut up!" Oh, God. Did I say that out loud? Tris looks at me like I'm weird. Then she starts bursting out laughing. "I was thinking the exact same thing to myself. I was gonna say it out loud, but I held back from it." She says in between gasps of air. Then I can't help it. I chuckle. I wonder what she's thinking that would make her say that. She is on the floor, so I help her up. I feel a shock. At first I think it's a electric shock, but my feelings get the best of me. It's something different. I wonder if she felt it.

We get our schedules. I look at mine and find:

_Tobias Eaton_

_Grade 11_

_Homeroom: Mr. Max Sewald_

_Language Arts: Mr. Eric Foran __**(A/N: The name means 'descendant of a little, cold man' so I had to do this. HAD TO!)**_

_Science/Biology: Ms. Jeanine Matthews_

_Math: Mr. Jack Kang_

_Digital Citizenship (Q1): Mr. Severus Snape __**(A/N: I had to. My Teacher for this class looked like the female version of Severus Snape. We called her Snape's Spawn behind her back. She acted sort of like Snape too.)**_

_Art (Q2): Ms. Johanna Reyes_

_Music/Chorus (Q3&amp;4): Ms. Evelyn Johnson __**(A/N: My name is Evelyn, and I looooove music, so, yes. I did this. I know, she's supposed to be dead, but in this story she is Four/Tobias's dad's girlfriend.)**_

_P.E. &amp; Health (Q3&amp;4): Mr. Max Sewald_

_1st Quarter: _

_Block 1: Math_

_Block 2: Language Arts_

_Block 3: Digital Citizenship_

_Block 4: Science/Biology _

_Block 5: Lunch_

_Block 6: Enrichment- Chorus on Wed. and Fri., Private Saxophone Lessons on Mon., Full Band on Tues. and Thurs. __**(I actually play flute, but I thought sax would work better.)**_

_Block 7: Study Hall (w/ Homeroom teacher)_

I compare schedules with everyone. Tris, Christina, and Zeke have homeroom with me. I Tris and I have the most classes in common, Zeke being second, and Lynn being third.

"Guys! We should _sooooo _do the play this year!" Christina squeals. I am actually happy about that suggestion. Most of her _suggestions _are really naggng us to go shopping.

"Yeah," I say. "But it _cannot_ turn out how it did last year." Everyone laughs, but Tris looks confused, so we explain to her how Zeke got the lead last year and got so nervous her said 'mew' every time he had a line. The audience were laughing their butts off, but the director, our music teacher, wasn't happy. I leave out the part where she is my dad's girlfriend. So, I get easy A's.

Tris starts to laugh when we show her the video of where Zeke had a romantic and poetic line he was supposed to say to declare his love to the girl (Shauna), but he ended up saying, "Mew, mew, mew. Mew mew, mew mew mew, mew. MEW!" And everyone started cracking up.

I say that I might audition to see what part I would get, but some other people want to audition for certain parts. Sometimes you have to want and earn certain things to get them, but sometimes you just have to wait for life to give them to you.

All in all, I think this year is going to be good.

No, great. Especially since there's the new girl.

Tris.

**READ! DOWN THERE! IMPORTANT STUFF PEOPLE! **

**So, whattaya think? More Fourtris, or parties? Hrmmm. P.S., I have heaps of schoolwork and I'm going to the big TX during my February break. So maybe Friday another update? If not I will tell you. Thanks, Initiates. BYEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Small Moments

**Hey! I'm sooooooo sorry! I left you in the dark! But here is Chapter 5! It's full of FOURTRIS and emotional scenes and... Chrill! Ya, bro. I went there.**

**So I had no inspiration. Then I went to these gardens and an ice skating rink and had fun and was like, OMG! So I got ideas for a new chapter, and a new story, but what about Chappy 5? But then I forced myself to do this so I did it in a day. 2,877 words in a day! I really made it up to you this time. SOOOOOOO, R&amp;R! I would like to thank all those reviewers out there! Made my day!**

**_Sometimes crying and laughing are the only options left, and laughing feels better right now._**

**-Tris**

**Thank you, Initiates, for your support. Without you, ****_In The Now_**** would have stopped at the last chapter.**

**-Fangirl762616**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any Divergent characters or _Defying Gravity _from _Wicked_ sung by Idina Menzel. Kay, on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: Small Moments Are Crucial To Life**

**Tris POV**

The first day was the best first day. Ever. In the history of evers.

But, now it's Wednesday, and it's after school. So you know what that means- Annie auditions!

I don't normally do this sort of stuff. I like to keep to myself, and do sports. But now, I want to create a new me. That "Beatrice" life is dead. Over.

So here I am, in a crowded room with a stage that currently has a dancing Zeke on it. And his dancing is a mix of break dancing, and ballet dancing, and... something else that is very, very, weird. Christina seems to notice my confusion because she whispers in my ear, "It's a dance he made up in a game of Truth or Dare," I nod in response.

"Alright, Zeke, please stop your dancing and everybody quiet down!" Ms. Johnson yells. Immediately all conversation ceases. Wow, that could never happen with any teacher at my old school.

"Okay, we are going to start alphabetically. I hope you have prepared a song. I will start with singing, then if you were good, I will move to scripts. You will read a scene, and if you weren't good in that certain part, I will have you read another part. If you were terrible at singing, I will send you home immediately. Got it? Good. Now let's start with…" After a bit it was Christina's turn. Ms. Johnson looked impressed. After the audition, she said she was staying. Farther in, Four's audition. He was good. I think he would be a good Rooster. Even though he's the villain, he has a jazzy song. I like jazzy songs. Four stayed.

Lynn was good. She stayed. Marlene would be a good Grace. She stayed. Shauna was really good. She would be a good Ms. Hannigan. Then, my turn.

I decided to sing "Defying Gravity" from Wicked. It has a lot of range and different tones throughout, so I thought I would give it a go. "Tris Prior. The newbie." Ms. Johnson says. Oh, I'm going to make my song _legendary _now. I'm going to blow them all away.

I walk past Four, and he whispers in my ear, "Be brave, Tris." I shiver, but hope he doesn't notice. That was sooo not me on Monday when I laughed so hard. I never do that. Ever.

I walk over to the piano, and start my song. Every eye on me.

"_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_'Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But 'til I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_Unlimited (unlimited)_

_My future is (future is) unlimited (unlimited)_

_And I've just had a vision_

_Almost like a prophecy_

_I know it sounds truly crazy_

_And true, the vision's hazy_

_But I swear, someday I'll be..._

_Flying so high! (defying gravity)_

_Kiss me goodbye! (defying gravity)_

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately,_

_"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"_

_I'm defying gravity!_

_And you won't bring me down, bring me down, bring me down!_

_Ah Aaaaah!"_

There is not a mouth that isn't hanging open when I turn around. Then Ms. Johnson applauds and the whole crowd is whistling and clapping. I keep my head up, but I still blush a little. I didn't think I would be this good.

"OKAY, EVERYBODY QUIET!" Ms. Johnson shouts. Everyone hushes. "I am blown away. No one has ever sang _that_ good in a public school. Why don't you go to a private? Nevermind. It's just, you were better than the actual singer when you sang that. You are automatically cast. No exceptions. But, you still have to read." She says. "Yes, ma'am." I reply. She nods. "Next, we have…"

A while after, It's Uriah's turn. He is _terrible_. Ms. Johnson has to stop him in the middle of his song. Zeke, although it seems impossible, was even worse. Neither stayed. Will was actually pretty good. He stayed.

"Okay, now lines. I am going to have these people come up. Tris, Four, Shauna, and Marlene. Okay this is the scene where Rooster and Lily, Rooster's girlfriend, come into Ms. Hannigan's office. But before that, Grace is asking Ms. Hannigan to sign papers for Warbucks to adopt Annie. This scene is crucial, so Grace and Rooster have to brush by each other. Because he says a line that will later be repeated, and that is what helps Grace and Warbucks find out that Lily and Rooster are faking being Annie's parents. Okay, so I want Four as Rooster, Shauna as Ms. Hannigan, Marlene as Grace, and Tris as Lily. Grab a script and start on this page." She gestures to a page. Oh, God. I have to be Four's _girlfriend. _This is not good.

Marlene enters and says her lines. Then she exits, brushing past Four. He says, "Oops, pardon me blondie." and then says a few lines. Shauna says my cue line and I enter. saying, "Because the Rooster swindled him outta eleven hundred bucks." Four slings his arm around my shoulder and draws me nearer. I can't help but think that it feels so… right. "Sis, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine from…" Four trails off, like he was forgetting. "Jersey city." I say pointedly at him in my Jersey accent. Our lines keep going on until we reach the song. "Okay, guys. You can stop there. That was great." Ms. Johnson says. She cues us to leave and we do. Four puts his arm back, almost reluctantly. _I feel a rush of cold and miss his warmth. Oh, God, Tris. Stop being girly. I hate it. _Oh, shut up conscience.

Everyone who stayed got a chance to go. Then, she announced the cast.

"Annie: Christina.

Grace: Marlene.

Warbucks: Will.

Ms. Hannigan: Shauna.

Rooster: Four.

Lily: Tris." I stopped listening after that. Blessing, and a curse. Both being that I am Four's girlfriend in the play. Shoot.

xXx

"Okay, guys. We HAVE to throw a party for celebration. Hrmmmm, how 'bout Friday?" Zeke says at lunch on Thursday.

"Zeke, it is literally the _first _week of school. I mean come on—" Will starts.

"I think it's a great idea, Zeke!" Uriah butts in. "The first week of school is the best week for the WILDEST PARTIES! AM I RIGHT!" Uriah screams. He stands on top of the table, almost squishing my banana. "PEDRAD PARTY ON FRIDAY AT 7! BE THERE! TELL YOUR FRIENDS! IT IS GONNA BE BEAST!" Uriah announces, almost bursting my eardrums. Everyone cheers, but my friends groan. I think by the next time he announces that, I am going to be groaning too.

He steps back down and gives a small curtsy. "C'mon, man! Why? We need to be doing other things with just us. Like practicing for the play, or studying for the _test_ we are _most likely _going to have on _Monday _in _math?_" Will says. Everyone looks at him wide-eyed. "Yeah, I saw it on a paper that was on Mr. Kang's desk. I almost died." He explained.

"Oh, crap. Will, can you help me? I _suck_ at math." Christina begs. I have a feeling that this has nothing to do with math. She's actually pretty good at math. I should know. I copy off her paper sometimes. What? I'm only good in language arts.

"Sure," He replies. He's blushing. Oh, I know what's going on here.

"Okay, guys. What is going on here?" Marlene and I say in unison. We laugh.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Christina says, blushing very profusely.

"Chris, c'mon. We all know that isn't true." I say in a sing-song voice. "Now tell me young lady. What is going on with you and Mr. Will here?"

"Okay, _Mom_, you got us. I… I am going over to Will's house to—study!" She wails dramatically. I snort. "Chrissy, tell meeeeeeeeeeee! I need to know! Because if he breaks your heart, I need to know if you'll want to bust his jaw with me! Please!" She rolls her eyes, so I turn to Will. "Will, are you the kind of guy who breaks a woman's heart?" He shakes his head. "Good. Then you and Chrissy are good to go. Just, treat her right. She be my beeeeest frieeeeeend. Got it? Good." They all laugh at Ms. Johnson's famous catch phrase. "Okay guys, sorry for that girly moment. But once, my friend Susan liked this guy and they got together. He broke up with her because he, apparently, 'found someone better.' I punched his face and kicked him in the stomach. He was out cold for a day. It was awesome. And I didn't even get caught!" I exclaim. They all look at me like I'm psycho. Which is partially true. "What? Just because I'm a girl means that I can't punch someone? Because if it does, then I might have to break that rule on one of you." I say. "Boys, front and center. Up straight." They follow my orders and I laugh. "Okay, let's see… eenie meenie miney mo," I tap each of them in turn. "—catch a tiger by its toe," I walk back to the front. "—if he hollers let him go," I point to each of them and drag out the words. Zeke is sweating and I have to suppress a giggle. "I...pick...Y-O-U!" My finger lands on Zeke. I step closer.

"Okay, okay, don't! We all believe that you did it! I just think that you are kinda crazy." I glare at him. "No offense or anything!" He yelps and cringes. I laugh and he jumps and falls on his butt. I laugh even harder and then we are all laughing.

So far, life in Chicago is pretty good.

xXx

It's Friday and I'm just getting out of study hall. Then a sparkle-covered creature slams into me.

"Chris, seriously! Why did you have to knock me over?" I yell.

"Sorry Trissy. But tonight is the party. And Christina plus Tris plus party equals...wait for it...MAKEOVER! WOOOOOHOOOOO!" She screams. I roll my eyes. "Sorry, I don't think they could hear you in Croatia. Could you speak up?"

She glares at me but then her face breaks into a grin. "You know what? I'm going to ignore what you just said to me because I'm having a _wonderful_ day. And it is going to be even better tonight!" She drags me to my car. "So you are driving me to my house. Then I get my stuff, and we go to your house. We get you ready, and we go. Kay?" She says, as I unlock the car. "Yep. But on one condition. You _have_ to tell me what is going on with you and Will. Because you were obviously trying to move on to another subject. I saved your sorry butt when I shared that story about Susan." I point out. She nods, and we get into my car.

"So, what was your old school like, Trissy? You always avoid talking about it when anyone asks you." She says casually. I stop, for a millisecond, but then I continue. "What do you want to know?" I ask, forcefully shoving the key into the ignition. "Because there are some things I don't want to tell people just yet." I start the car. "I'm sorry If it comes off rude, but I'm just not ready. Maybe someday, but just not today." I say calmly whilst driving out of the school parking lot. "I'm sorry, Tris. I know things are hard sometimes…" I can tell she doesn't know what to say. "It's alright, Chris." I know that she knows that it isn't alright, but she doesn't say anything more. "So, about Will," I start. "Whas goin' on bro? I mean, are you two a thing or something?" I wiggle my eyebrows and she blushes. "Well, we just went out on _one_ date, I mean it didn't mean anything—"

"CHRISTINA! I THINK IT MEANS SOMETHING IF HE ASKED YOU ON A DATE!" I exclaim.

"He didn't ask me to be his girlfriend or anything—"

"It doesn't matter Chris."

"Well, I still don't think it meant anything because—"

"Chrissy, stop. You both make each other blush all the time and it's actually really adorable. You and Will would be perfect together! Who said it didn't mean anything?"

"Me."

"That is right. _You_—" I jab her in the stomach. "—have a fixed mindset. You need to think positive, not negative! He's obviously interested in you, so shut up!"

"Okay, mom, chill!" She says defensively. We both laugh and before we know it we have pulled up in Chris's driveway.

I wait, like, twenty minutes until she comes out. Her arms are heaped with clothes, makeup, jewelry, you name it.

All I can think is,

Oh, crap. Why?

xXx

Piles of clothes, mounds of makeup, and pounds of jewelry later, we are ready. And, truth be told, she looks awesome, but me, I'm noticeable.

I have on a pair of dark purple leggings, and a black high-low layered skirt, plus a black cami, and a dark purple and black striped crop-top. It has silver print on it that says "deception is perfection". I only agreed to that because of Christina saying that she wouldn't be Will's girlfriend if I didn't wear it, although I put up a big fight because it reminded me of Lauren. Except it isn't a really, really, short crop top, and it's not blinding neon, really tight, and low-cut. But the phrase, "deception is perfection" really does remind me of Lauren, but she insisted that "the boys will think that you're feisty!". I don't really think about impressing any boy, well except Four but…

No. I can't think like that.

My makeup is light, but cute. Nude sparkly eye shadow, clear lipgloss, eyeliner, and mascara. Apparently, my "complexion is flawless" (according to Chris) so I didn't need that...stuff I don't know or care about the name of.

We arrive at Zeke and Uriah's house, but I didn't have to look hard for it. Partially from Chris's directions, but mostly from the noise. Teenagers roam the perimeter, and the house is filled. We go inside, without knocking, and the noise just gets louder. I don't know what is going on, but I need to find my friends. "Chris," I turn around but I can't find her. Then, I see her. Making out with Will. I roll my eyes. I am about to walk away from my spot, when someone grabs my arm. I immediately pivot and punch the person. they dodge and I see who it is.

"Oh, I'm sorry Four. I get a bit on edge in a crowd," I say, even though it isn't true. "Nah, It's alright. I shouldn't have startled you." He doesn't look at all offended. "I've just been looking for one of my friends and then I saw your hair and knew it was you." He rambles. "Yeah," I say. Wow, Tris. Real smooth.

Then, the music stops. Uriah stands on the makeshift stage, and yells into a microphone, "OKAY, UNLESS YOU ARE THE PEOPLE WHO SIT AT MY TABLE, LEAVE!" Slowly, everyone trickles out until it is just us.

"Kay guys, TRUTH OR DARE! Let's let Trissy here go first since she's the newbie." Zeke says. He looks at me and I nod. I turn to Lynn and ask her T or D. "Truth." She says. "PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts. Then i ask her a question I probably shouldn't have.

"Lynn, I've always wanted to know, why did you shave your head?" She falters for a moment. Then shakes her head.

"Shauna already knows, but I guess I'll tell you now. Over the summer, I got diagnosed with cancer." She says.

I start to cry. Hard. "L-l-y-nn, I-am so-so sor-ry, I-I didn-'t m-mean t-to—" I stutter.

"Tris, I know you didn't mean to. But, here's the thing…" She starts to tear up. "The doctors say I only have a few month to live."

A single tear drops from her tear duct. I stop crying and watch it tread silently down her face. Then, it hits me.

One of my best friends is going to die.

She comes over to me, and my crying starts up again. We sit there and sob quietly into each other.

Why is it that when you finally realize how important someone is to you, do they have to leave?

I don't think anyone can give me the answer to that.

**You like? I'll have another chapter up TODAY! IKR! R&amp;R!**


	6. Chapter 6: I didn't name this chap

**I am a total procrastinator. I blame myself and me only. I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting! But I thank those who have reviewed and given me support! Love y'all! Anyway, I watched The Matrix movie marathon today. I was laughing because it reminded me so much of Divergent. Plus, fun fact: on the Tropicana commercial, the guys voice is actually the actor who plays President Snow. HAH! Tropicana is evil! No, I love their juice. I am actually chugging some right this minute.**

**Okay, READ THIS NOW EVEN IF YOU THINK A/N'S ARE CRAP!:**

**rosierocks is an amazing author and has an amazing story called Chicago HIgh. If you like this story, and Divergent, then read it. PLEASE!**

**P.S., I read TFIOS (my parents are super over-protective) and I loved it! I cried though. Well, I cry in every book/movie I read. And also, Rick Riordan is writing a Norse mythology series and it's coming in October! And, the main character's last name is Chase! Are he and Annabeth related?!**

**Me: Kay, Uri, I trust you with the duties of the disclaimer.**

**Uriah: *crosses arms* What's in it for me, Ev?**

**Me: Me not killing you for calling me "Ev"!**

**Uriah: *throws hands up in surrender* Fangirl762616 does not own **_**Divergent**_ **or **_**I Wouldn't Mind **_**by **_**He Is We. **_**Was it good?**

**Me: Perf, Uri! Marlene will totally love you for it!**

**Uri: Really? Cuz' I really wan-**

**Me: Uri, just shut up and let them read the story.**

**Tris POV**

We are all crying softly. I stop and sit up from the group hug. Even Four shed a few tears. And that is saying a lot.

I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and people start to follow my example. It is very quiet now. I don't think that anyone knows what to say.

"I love all of you. I haven't known any of you for a long time, but I know I do. I have been through more than I have in my life in the past week and over the summer, than I have in my entire life. And I thought it would be really hard to make friends, but you guys took me under your wing. And, no matter what happens, I will be forever grateful for that. I know that saying that is a big commitment, and I don't think I have ever said that to anyone besides my mother and Aunt Tori. So, I do. I love all of you." I say.

"Friendship love right?" Zeke raises his eyebrow. We all laugh. Sometimes you can cry, and sometimes you can laugh, but sometimes, it's better when you do both. And right now is a both time.

"We all love each other. And we will always stick by each other." Four says.

"Awwwwwww, bring it in guys." Uriah cheers.

And we do. We stay that way for a long time. A mess of limbs and tears.

"Guys, you know I love this," Christina starts. We all laugh because she didn't wear waterproof eyeliner. "but, let's call it a night." We all agree.

As I go home (no Christina in my passenger seat), I think about what good friends I have. Susan—or Robert, for that matter—would never say that. I didn't expect that from them, either. From anyone, really.

xXx

The weekend is here. Yesterday was a day of mixed emotions for me. But today, to calm myself, I'm going ice skating.

I have my own skates, and I go to the rink in the winter almost every weekend. But I also skate to vent my anger. Sharp turns, toe picks digging into the ice on my spins so hard that I could get stuck.

Tori says that I should really be spending time with my friends so that I could get to know them better, but thankfully it was at the Pit and Four saved me by responding, "I think we've known each other our whole lives." Ugh, he makes me smile like an idiot. So stupid.

I get changed into black yoga pants and a cream sweater with black sleeves and Betty Boop's face on it. On the bottom, it has the words Betty Boop in large, red, cursive print. Just casual, but still keepin' it cool,

I head downstairs to find Tori and Bud on the couch watching the news. Tori has a mug of tea in her hand, while in Bud's is a cup of (still steaming) coffee. "I'm going to the rink," I announce, grabbing my leather jacket. "I'll call you before I leave."

"Mmkay, have fun." She calls from the living room. "I need to talk to you when you come back, kay?" I nod. It doesn't sound like I'm in trouble, I know the 'you are in trouble but I'm waiting to drag it out so you will feel guilty about what you've done' tone of voice. But hers sounds sad, and sort of concerned.

I walk out the door and grab my skates and a red skirt that will make me feel like I have a costume on. But I hate costumes, so I don't wear them. The skirts are a nice alternative

My car is still in the garage. But then I see a piece of paper on the windshield and stop. _Oh, this is not good_ is my immediate thought.

I open the paper with shaky hands. I immediately let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It's from Chris. **(HAH! You thought it would be a threat or a note from Four! I love messing with your minds. Muah ha ha…)**

_Tris, come to my house tomorrow at 3 pm. We neeeeeeeeed to talk. My phone got lost at the party when I... nevermind what I did. But Zeke and Uri are helping me look for it so I had to give you a not the old fashion way. But, as I presumed, you were asleep, so here it is. I'm gonna shut up now. See u at three._

_-Chrissy_

Okay, that is weird.

I crumple up the note and toss it in the recycling in the garage. Reduce, reuse, and recycle, right? **(Heh) **I drive the short distance to the skating rink. I hit a stop light that I know will take forever, so I listen to one of my favorite songs, from my favorite band. I roll down the windows since I love to do that when I sing in the car. People give me weird looks. I did it to annoy Susan sometimes too, because she hated the attention.

_Merrily we fall_

_Out of line, out of line_

_I'd fall anywhere with you_

_I'm by your side_

_Swinging in the rain_

_Humming melodies_

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze_

_I'm not afraid, anymore_

_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Carefully we'll place our destiny_

_You came and you took this heart, and set it free_

_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_

_I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

_I'm not afraid, anymore_

_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_You so know me_

_Pinch me gently_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Forever is a long, long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

I love that song, because it sort of explains my love life. I'm waiting for that one person that will love me for forever, and someone who I would love to spend that time with. Someone who loves me, looks at me like I'm the only person on the planet. The universe. But we all have to be careful who we say "I love you" to. When you say it, you commit yourself to that person. You have to wait for the right person. Because of they can't say it back well...

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when the person from the other lane says, "You have a beautiful singing voice, Tris." I'm startled, but when I look to the side, I see a sight that I don't expect. Four. Oh, crap!

"Ha, a lot of people are saying that lately." I say nervously. Crap! I mentally facepalm myself. _You should be telling him he has a good voice, too! _Oh, conscience, I love you but sometimes I want to slap you. "You have a nice singing voice too. Not that your talking voice is worse or anything…" Oh, crap. Seriously! "You know, I think I should really shut up now, I'm not good with compliments." I lie. Wow, nice save, Tris.

"Yeah...so, where you going? I honestly don't know where I'm going. I just wanted to go someplace. I get bored." He says.

"I'm going to the skating rink. Clearing my mind." I say. "You can come if you want." I add quickly. Okay, this is not happening, Tris. Why? "Sure. I'd like that." He says. I nod, and the light turns green. I motion to him to follow me, and he gives me a thumbs up. I see him, just before he changes into my lane behind me, smile so wide. He probably has a plan to prank me. Zeke's idea maybe? Or could it be something else…

Shut up Tris. Your relationship is friend-zone only.

_It doesn't have to be, Tris. _My conscience says innocently.

Why are those voices in my head telling me to go, when I tell them to stop? Why does my heart say yes and me say no? Oh, life sucks.

I park in the parking lot, with Four parking in the space beside me. I get out with my skates and skirt. I notice he is eyeing me up and down, but his eyes stop wandering when they see mine. I blush slightly and self-consciously cross my arms, but not over my chest. Barely, but I still do it. Then, to embarrass him as much as he embarrassed me. "Like what you see, number boy?" He glares at me but his cheeks flush slightly. "Depends. Do _you_?" He says, gesturing to himself. I roll my eyes. He scoffs, and flips imaginary hair. "You're just jealous." I roll my eyes again. "Follow me, Four." He frowns when I say his name, like I said it wrong. But then, a smile replaces it.

We rent his skates, then put our skates on. We go out onto the ice, and what follows next, has left me breathless. I will never forget it.

Ever.

**You like? R&amp;R!**


	7. Improtant Message!

**He, Initiates!**

**So, I recently partnered with ****_divergentloverxoxo _****for a new Divergent fic! She might change the summary, but this is the one I PMed her.**

**Tris is in college and gets an internship with her friend who graduated two years earlier, Christina. But when Christina and Will annouce that they are having a baby, Tris has to switch classrooms. And she happens to be switched to Four's classroom. She had only talked to him a few times, he usually stays quiet, and only talks to Zeke, the gym teacher. What happens when their professional relationship turns into something more, something Tris knows can change her life forever?**

**So, yeah! If you would read it, that would be nice! We alternate chapters, and she's a really good writer.**

**Plz read!**

**-Fangirl762616**


	8. Another Important Message

**Hey, I feel really bad about this. But I feel like my story isn't going anywhere. I will be putting it up for adoption. You may change it in any way you want, and do anything to it. You can even remove the whole thing and just start again with a similar plotline. But right now, I want to start new with everything. My other story I will be removing and trying again (Story of My Life). I will be starting a whole new kind of account too. I'm sorry for people who liked this story, I just couldn't figure out where it was going. So, PM me if you want this story with an idea of how you are going to use it. You must have at least one story up on your account or if you don't then give me a sample in the PM with one of these prompts:**

**Fourtris meets at a bookstore when she accidentally spills books on him.**

**A C or D session with any of the characters**

**Shauna is a hairstylist. Zeke comes in to the new place to get his haircut, and he keeps coming back once he meets Shauna.**

**I just want my story to be in good hands. If you don't want to do these prompts then feel free to create your own. I will not use them at all for my account. Thank you and have a nice Friday!**

**P.S., Thank you to all that supported me throughout ****_In The Now._**** I love all of you and your reviews. Thank you!**


	9. Successfully Adopted!

**_In The Now_**** has has been adopted by .Lover46 so it will be on her acc. Also, if you have read ****_The Underland Chronicles_**** then I have a one-shot up on my acc now! If you haven't read the thank you, and I will be posting more of Story of My Life. Read that too!**


End file.
